For example, when mounting a component on which bumps (protruding sections of a conductor, terminals, electrodes) are formed on the bottom surface thereof onto a board or a pre-mounted component, there are cases in which the component is mounted after transferring solder or flux (hereafter these are referred to as “solder or the like”) on the bumps on the bottom surface of the component being held by a suction nozzle. In this case, because a mounting defect will occur if the transfer state of the solder or the like onto the bumps is defective, in the component mounter disclosed in patent literature 1 (JP-A-2008-216140), the bottom surface of the component held by the suction nozzle is imaged, the pixel values (brightness) of the bump portion of the component bottom surface captured in the image are measured, and those pixel values are compared with transfer inspection data (threshold values for transfer inspection), such that inspection is performed to determine good/bad solder transfer.
Conventionally, when creating transfer inspection data, the component bottom surface is imaged by the camera of the component mounter both before and after solder or the like is transferred to the bumps of the component held by a suction nozzle of a component mounter, the images thereof are downloaded to an offline data creation device provided externally to the component mounter, an operator uses the offline data creation device to manually create the transfer inspection data while visually checking the pixel values for each bump, then transmits that transfer inspection data to the component mounter such that inspection is performed for good/bad solder transfer at the component mounter using the transfer inspection data.